The Society of Magnetic Resonance imaging in Medicine is a new society formed by scientists that are working in the fields of nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR), electron spin resonance (ESR) and in-vivo spectroscopy with magnetic resonance. Pioneers of in-vivo NMR and ESR, as well as clinical and basic scientists comprise the membership. A major purpose of the society is to maintain a strong basic science foundation to clinical in-vivo diagnostic and experimental medicine experiments and human clinical trials. To further this end support is requested for the first annual meeting so that leaders of the scientific disciplines can be invited to present papers and conduct teaching workshops. The first meeting will be held August 16-18, 1982 at the Park Plaza Hotel in Boston, Massachusetts. The program will be oriented at basic science as well as at the clinical science level. In addition to invited papers by leaders in the field, submitted papers will be presented. The program willconsist of papers on NMR imaging, in-vivo spectroscopy, mathematical aspects of reconstruction, ESR, contrast imaging agents for NMR, instrumentation, display strategies, potential workshops on reconstruction basics of NMR and clinical applications. Travel expenses and per diem is requested in this application for 30 invited speakers. Other costs for conducting the meeting, including additional (foreign and domestic) travel costs, are expected to be covered by the registration fee and membership dues.